


Riarkle Oneshots

by finnsrey



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: But whatever, F/M, Fluff and Angst, lololol my writing sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnsrey/pseuds/finnsrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots that I've written for Farkle & Riley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riarkle Oneshots

**[farkley, 7:56 p.m.]** _riles look at the sky!!_

 **[riles, 7:56 p.m.]** _it's so beautiful i wanna cry_

**[riles, 7:57 p.m.]** _do you think we can see pluto from here?_

**[riles, 8:10 p.m.]** _farkley ?_

**[riles, 8:23 p.m.]** _farkle?? are you there?_

**[farkley, 8:24 p.m.]** _sorry smackle and i were talking about something_

**[riles, 8:24 p.m.]** _oh_

**[riles, 8:24 p.m.]** _am i bothering you? do you want me stop texting you?_

**[farkley, 8:24 p.m.]** _no don't stop texting me!_

**[farkley, 8:25 p.m.]** _sorry if i made you feel bad :/_

**[riles, 8:25 p.m.]** _it's fine_

**[farkley, 8:25 p.m.]** _but if it makes you feel any better you're my favorite person to talk to about these things_

**[riles, 8:25 p.m.]** _really?_

**[farkley, 8:26 p.m.]** _of course riles_

**[farkley, 8:26 p.m.]** _and i don't think we can see pluto from here but you know it's always there for you_

**[riles, 8:26 p.m.]** _yeah i know :)_

**[riles, 8:27 p.m.]** _i'm gonna go because they're telling us to get ready for bed_

**[farkley, 8:27 p.m.]** _yeah me too_

**[farkley, 8:27 p.m.]** _wait can we actually go stargazing one time?_

**[riles, 8:28 p.m.]** _yeah i'd love that_

**[riles, 8:30 p.m.]** _goodnight farkley_

**[farkley, 8:31 p.m.]** _goodnight riles_

**[riles, 8:31 p.m.]** _i love you farkle_

**[farkley, 8:31 p.m.]** _and i love you_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hahahah this sucks because i never write fanfiction!! so sorry if this made you cringe a lot :)))


End file.
